


Three Men Walk Into A Bar...

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, FFXV Kingsglaive, Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: 1920s, 1920s AU, 1920s gangsters, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe- Cops, Gangs, Gangsters, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, OT3, prompt request, some gun violence, speakeasy, the guys wear 1920s gangster attire i'm just saying, titus drautos x cor leonis x ardyn izunia, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Cor, an undercover cop, heads to a speakeasy to collect information and help Titus escape his role in the gangs. Ardyn is there, and things don't go quite how Cor expects it to. Not that he's complaining.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Titus Drautos | Glauca/Ardyn Izunia, Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis, Titus Drautos/Cor Leonis/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Three Men Walk Into A Bar...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Data_HEX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/gifts).



Cor walked down the cobblestoned back alley, the dim light behind him on the main thoroughfare the only illumination he could see. Perfectly shined black shoes clicking on the ground, he stopped in front of an unassuming black door and straightened his dark blue suit jacket. Underneath his jacket was a matching vest, a white shirt, and a black tie. He wore black suspenders, black armbands under his jacket, and a dark blue fedora with a black band.

It was the latest fashion amongst the gangs known as the Empire and the Lucians. Cor was amongst them, not as a gang member but an undercover police officer, a detective sent to the seedier side of the underworld to put a stop to the bootlegging and murders once and for all. So far he had news that there would be two people he was looking for tonight, two people he could possibly get some information from. Titus Drautos and Ardyn Izunia.

Both of the men were more than just a little interesting, not just as gang members but personally as well. Cor had spoken to Titus, had several long conversations with him about how he wanted out of the life and wanted a better life for himself. Part of the reason Cor was there was to help him with it, although he was loath to admit that his feelings for the man might have compromised his objectivity. But Titus was strong, chiseled, and looked even better in his dark red suits and hat than Cor looked in his blue suit. It was easy to see how Cor had been blindsided by him.

Then there was Ardyn Izunia. Ardyn was a bit of an enigma, someone that Cor couldn’t quite get a handle on. He was neither here nor there, and the moment that Cor thought he had him figured out, Ardyn would do something to surprise him. Always dressed in white, Cor was certain that there was something else going on with the man, he couldn’t quite figure out just what was happening. 

That was why Cor was at the speakeasy tonight. He had to talk to Ardyn, to get info on the Empire and find a way to get Titus out. Titus had been working as an informant for the Empire for some time now, mainly because they had some sort of blackmail on him. It came at a bad time; the exact moment that Titus wanted out of the Lucians. Cor hadn’t been given his undercover assignment until after that happened. Now he would do what he could to get him out of it.

With three rhythmic knocks, the black door opened, and he stepped inside the dimly lit speakeasy. Tables and chairs filled the place with a dark brown bar running along the length of the left wall. A small jazz band played a slow tune on the stage in the back of the place. This was not a place for the men and women of the upper echelons to go and enjoy a night of feeling like they were part of the lower class with laughter, dancing and booze. This was a place for business transactions in the underbelly of society.

Cor lit a cigarette as he approached the bar, ordering two fingers of whiskey even though he planned on drinking very little. He had to keep his wits about him. Right now things were tense between the Empire and the Lucians without him trying to get Titus out. Once he did, they would have to put him into hiding for a long time. Cor would have to go with him. He wanted to go with him.

“What brings the illustrious Cor Leonis here tonight?” Ardyn asked after he sauntered over to him, his golden eyes drawing Cor in like a serpent twining around his body. His long auburn hair was pulled back, and the white suit that he wore was accented by his black tie, suspenders, and band around his hat. He looked good. Too good. “I thought for sure you’d be safe at home right now.”

“I’m meeting someone here,” Cor replied gruffly, not bothering to go into detail. He needed to get information on Ardyn if possible, but at the end of it, Titus was his main priority. “For a drink.”

“Well I can certainly use a drink or two,” Ardyn mused as he held up his two fingers for the bartender. The bartender must’ve known his drink of choice, because a moment later he brought over two shots and set them in front of Ardyn. “Bottom’s up.”

Ardyn downed both of the shots without another word, offering a satisfied smile at Cor before he took a seat at the bar. “Sit with me. Titus won’t be here yet.”

“How do you know I’m waiting for Titus?” Cor asked, sitting next to him in an urgent concern that only kept building. “What have you done to him?”

“Nothing,” Ardyn replied, although Cor had no idea if he could trust him. When Ardyn spoke next, his voice was hushed. “I know what you’re trying to do for him. It’s about time he took the offer. I’ve been trying to convince him for years now.”

Cor stared at him, his usually stern demeanor turning to surprise. Had Titus told Ardyn? Or was this some sort of ambush? Whatever it was, Cor knew he couldn’t trust it and needed to get out of there quickly. It was likely already too late.

“You really think that you can leave us?!” a voice thundered as the door to the speakeasy flew open, distracting Cor from the matter at hand. His irritation turned to fear when Iedolas Aldercapt, the leader of the Empire, pushed Titus into the bar. Titus was strong, capable, but Iedolas’s thugs were stronger. They forced him to the floor, and when Titus made to get up, he was met with Iedolas’s foot on his chest.

“Titus,” Cor whispered, moving to get up and help him. Ardyn grabbed his wrist, and when he looked at it, the man held a finger to his lips with a smile. Looking down, Cor saw it. Inside the lining of Ardyn’s suit jacket was a badge. He was an undercover detective as well. Suddenly, a lot of what had happened in the past made a lot more sense.

“Oh dear,” Ardyn said as he stood up, languidly walking over to the scene that all were staring at. “It is rather unfortunate that you’ve been caught. I do hate to do this.”

“Ardyn,” Iedolas commented, his aging features relaxing in his presence. “Help me take care of this traitor.”

“With pleasure,” Ardyn replied. Cor moved to intervene, to stop them all from hurting Titus, but that wasn’t what happened. Instead, Ardyn pulled out a gun from its holster in his jacket and fired at Iedolas once, the bullet instantly hitting him right in the middle of his forehead. 

There was a moment of shock coming from everyone to see that the leader of the Empire had now fallen by the gun of someone he was supposed to be able to trust. It was all the time Cor needed. Deciding that he needed the drink after all, Cor downed the whiskey then ran over to Ardyn and Titus, hurrying them along as the others took out their guns and prepared to fire.

Without a second to waste, Cor managed to pull Ardyn and Titus over to the bar. They jumped it and ended up with their backs pressed to the bar, sitting down with guns drawn, all of them breathlessly waiting as shots fired all around them. Cor was in between Titus and Ardyn, and he looked to either one of them. Ardyn was grinning and Titus looked concerned.

“Nice of you to join us,” Titus said to Ardyn. “Might want to act a little quicker next time.”

“And spoil the surprise?” Ardyn laughed. “Never.”

“Focus for a second,” Cor encouraged them. “We still have to get out of here.”

They all mutually agreed on a course of action within a matter of moments, knowing they had little time to act. With a nod at both Titus and Ardyn, Cor stood up and fired his gun at the gangsters. Titus joined him a moment later while Ardyn dodged the bullets and ran out of the speakeasy. Cor didn’t have time to think about it. They both fired rapidly, striking gangster after gangster, until it was just them. 

Just as the sound of the guns stopped, there was the honking of a car outside. That was their signal that Ardyn had successfully found a vehicle for them to get away. Cor looked to Titus, his gun still drawn, and both of them nodded in silent understanding. Unexpectedly, Titus grabbed Cor’s hand and held onto him as they moved out of the speakeasy, Cor’s heart beating rapidly for an entirely different reason that had nothing to do with the gang.

Of course Ardyn had picked one of the flashiest vehicles he could; a Regalia, sleek and black with the top down. It was the type of car that the gangsters all drove, and Cor couldn’t help but think that maybe it was just Ardyn’s car in the first place. There wasn’t time to think about it. Sirens were sounding in the distance, drawing nearer to their location. It didn’t matter if Ardyn and Cor were both detectives. The fact that Titus was with them made them vulnerable. They would better explain this once they got to a safe haven.

Cor jumped into the front seat as Titus climbed into the back, their hands parting, leaving an empty feeling for Cor. They all had their guns drawn still, but Ardyn and Titus did something then that surprised Cor and broke his heart. Titus leaned forward and kissed Ardyn deeply enough for Cor to see their tongues part as they pulled away.

“I told you we could trust him,” Titus explained to Ardyn. He turned to Cor, who looked at him in pained confusion. His confusion only deepened when Titus kissed him next, his tongue responding to Titus’s a bit too hungrily for him to hold onto his heartache. “Thank you, Cor.”

“You two-” Cor began, more than just a bit flustered.

“Oh we’re dating love,” Ardyn explained. He gently grabbed Cor’s chin and kissed him next, his lips sweet as sugar. “And now all three of us are. Unless you don’t want to?”

Cor looked between Ardyn and Titus. He had developed feelings for Titus over time, but there was something alluring about Ardyn that he had always felt when he was immediately in his presence. The thought of dating two men was worrisome, but in that moment Cor decided that he didn’t quite care. So what if he felt something for both of them? Kissing them was like kissing honey and wine.

“I’m in,” Cor said. Ardyn smiled and put the car in drive, speeding off into the night with Cor and Titus. Who knew where they were going, and who knew what they would face? For just a brief moment it didn’t matter. For now, they were together, and they were all free.

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt of Cor, Ardyn, and Titus and "Three men walk into a bar..." so this is what I got. Honestly, it's just an excuse to write them in 1920s gangster attire, complete with fedoras. I hope you like this!


End file.
